Drowning In Your Love
by Denell
Summary: OneShot. "Who knew that love felt like this, Drowning in a pool of blood." Warning: Physical Abuse, Stalking, Swearing. : MitchieOC - Smitchie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, but the character Vaughn and the song, which I wrote myself. Please do not steal it or I will have to online abuse you. :) The song doesn't really have a name yet.

Shane groaned as he perched on the edge of his car. His elbows were growing sore from the position he was in, but he really didn't care. He just need to see _h e r . _To be near her, and the beautiful personality that was **M i t c h i e **. Even ... if it meant only getting to see her for five minutes through a pair of binoculars across her street. Yes, Shane Grey is a stalker. But for a few logical reasons. One of them being, he blew his chance, he was a jerk. Another being, Mitchie was his addiction. She was his crack, his cocaine, his weed, his chocolate. She was his everything.

Like everyday, Mitchie parked her red Honda in front of the small rancher she shared with her husband, Vaughn. She hummed quietly to herself as she pulled the generic-looking brown paper grocery bags out of the trunk of the car and slammed it shut, she turned the car alarm on and hiked up her skirt as she walked down the path towards her house. Shane licked his lips lustfully, staring at her ass as she made her way to the door. He groaned, feeling like a needy little pervert. A pout formed on his lips as Mitchie shut the door behind her. Oh well, there was another way. He praised God for whoever invented windows.

Mitchie sensed something was wrong, the second she shut the door behind her. It was an eerie feeling she was beginning to get more often when she came home. The living room looked like it had been ransacked, food and cheap beer cans were scattered everywhere and it wreaked of vomit. Fear suddenly struck her, and she took a second to place her hands together to form a silent prayer. Vaughn looked like he wasn't home at the moment, so everything was going to be okay, she kept assuring herself as she silently crept into the kitchen. She pulled a glass bottle of Apple juice out of the first bag, and quietly debated where to put it.

"Did you get any beer?"

Mitchie spun around quickly. "No, Uhm, I thought we had enough of that, sweetie."

"GOD, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I MARRIED YOU? You're absolutely useless! You can't even go and buy a fucking case of beer. Go to hell, bitch." Vaughn growled as he stepped closer.

Mitchie threw her hands up in front of her and took a step back, she felt the counter digging into her backside. "I'm sorry Vaughn. You never even asked. And even if you did, I'm not sure I would've bought any for you."

Vaughn's facial expression turned to pure rage but quickly changed into a calmer one, he stepped closer again so that his face was mere inches from hers. "I'm sorry babe, I was just mad because I was missing you. Come here, I think I need some Mitchie time." He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer, as he tried to make contact with her lips.

Mitchie tried screaming, but she knew if she opened her mouth he'd get inside. She shrieked instead. Her hands connected with his chest and she tried pushing him away. He was too strong and easily overtook her. He wrapped his arm around her waste this time and started making a small row of kisses down her neck. Mitchie pulled away for a second and let out the loudest scream she could. Vaughn laughed, he knew nobody could hear her. But Mitchie tried anyways, She tried until she couldn't breath.

_I wanna get out,_

_Starting to scream, _

_But there's no air, _

_and my lungs are starting to fade on me._

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore, he wreaked of Alcohol. It was like kissing the top of a beer bottle. Actually, it was ten times as worse. She made a quick minute decision and kneed him right where little boys hurt the most. He yelped in pain. His facial expression looked contorted with pain for a second, he looked back up with bright red in his eyes and let out a little chuckle. Before Mitchie could see it, he raised his hand and slapped her right across the cheek, forcing her to back up into the counter.

_The air wreaks of your goddamn alcohol,_

_Toxicated laughs before I fall..._

"You stupid little whore, I just needed some love. I was going to give you some love, but you want to play it hard ball, eh? I'll give you some hard ball." Vaughn reached for the closest thing, which was the glass apple juice jugged and hit the side of her head. Mitchie screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Even then, when she was done, Vaughn didn't give up. He hammered her body with kicks and various punches. He hit her in so many places, she couldn't even feel anymore. She couldn't even see anymore, both her eyes were swollen. All she saw was black, and all she could taste was the salt in her tears.

_If you show your love through the pain you create,_

_You're fury blows, I can't shake it off anymore,_

_Cause I'm already on the floor,_

_I can't even see, but I can taste the salt,_

_Slipping effortlessly into a darkened world._

"I love you, Mitchie." Vaughn sneered as punched the side of her cheek. He smiled with satisfaction and left the room. "Go burn in hell." Mitchie whispered, but he didn't hear. Soon after, the door slammed. Mitchie couldn't feel anymore. The only thing she could feel was the dampness in her hair, and she knew it was probably blood. She was holding onto a strand of consciousness, thinking. Her mother had warned her about Vaughn, how he seemed too 'perfect' and too 'eager' to sample wine.

_I'm sorry Mama, I didn't take your advice .._

Mitchie reminisced her memories with Shane, he smother her too often, and other times he seemed distant. Like the time she caught him cheating with Caitlyn, that was when she called it quits. Now she regretted it. Because whatever he did, would've been way better than this. And even if Shane was distant sometimes, she knew he still loved her. And that's what truly hurt at the moment. The idea that she could never tell him she was sorry, and that she had forgiven him. "I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry Shane." She quietly whispered as she felt the tears well up in her already puffed eyes. And slowly, ever so slowly, she started to lose sight and awareness. The last thing she remembered was a faint tapping noise...

_Now I'm slipping quietly into the night,_

_Whispering a bittersweet goodbye to the world_

_as I knew it, before the purples overtakes my soul..._

_But it's too late, All I can see.._

_Is the blackness surrounding me.._

_Who knew that love felt like this,_

_Drowning in a pool of blood, _

_Blind sighted by the lights,_

_Stuck in an endless tunnel of your love._

_Bye bye bye bye..._

_"_Mitchie? Mitchie? Mitchie? Hold on. I'm so sorry, babe. For everything, for being clingy and not showing I cared at times, for cheating. And I'm not going to offend you by giving you a crapload of shitty excuses. I don't know why I did it, but I do know one thing... Mitchie Torres, I'm in love with you. And I will continue loving you forever ... I'm so sorry Mitch... I need you, Mitch..." Shane sobbed as he held lifeless Mitchie in his arms. He didn't mind that his clothes we're getting bloody, he didn't care if his hair looked like Hell Day, all he cared about was in his arms. Now.. he was just waiting for an ambulance. But judging from the lack of response, it was too late.

"Mitch... I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear one more time before breaking into a fit of sobs. Shane held Mitchie tighter than ever, staring down at her beautiful lifeless face. And if by magic, it began to nod .. just lightly... and what appeared to be a little smile curled up on Mitchie's lips.

_but I can hear whispers._

**Thanks Emma, for pushing me to finish this. :)**


End file.
